winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KamariU
That is very unlucky! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 01:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I would be too. All you can do now, is edit with your new account. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 02:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Yup, for the same reason as you BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:47, July 28, 2012 (UTC) IDK what happened, but WinXBelieviX was underaged so the staff banned her. Sometimes I think the staff just ban people all the time! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh! It doesn't matter Tiff :) My cousin is 16 and she likes the Winx Club! BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:58, July 28, 2012 (UTC) And I'll ask Rose BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Please do not add categories to your userpage. Thank you. :) WonderBuono! (talk) 07:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for editing your page, but categories that are used for regular pages shouldn't be used on userpages (even "Real life"). I hope you understand! WonderBuono! (talk) 05:10, July 29, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean by your account is dead? I would recommend you to contact Sorrel, she is the one who understands these things better. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 23:16, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Tell Sorrel about it. She is the one who can do something. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 23:21, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Don't many people like Dragon Ball Z? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, it looks pretty old, so maybe that's why. I wouldn't want to go on there either if I was blocked from it. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:14, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hoepfully the movie isn't bad. :) BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow, You really are an expert on DBZ BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:21, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh. BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:28, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Iamnoone|2=What? Idon't understand?}} Well, in Australia you have to pay for channels like Nickelodeon, so I haven't really watched it. I watch Nickelodeon sometimes but not often, so I haven't seen Dragon Ball Z BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 08:33, August 1, 2012 (UTC) sad tat u got block again.lie about ur age this time. I don't know, the only thing on her profile now is: '' "This person has been banned from deviantART permanently.''" I think Sarah's age was not the reason why she get blocked You mean that piece of crap who insult her artwork a time ago? You don't have to apologize, i'm mad to. I don't know how to do that. I searched on the helpdesk of DA for blocking users, but it looks like a giant report to fill in. Is Sarah making a new account on deviantart? Huh? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:13, August 4, 2012 (UTC) It's okay.I forgive you.But some people are say Roxy will minor in Season 5.It's so bad! 11:12, August 5, 2012 (UTC)